Artificial tooth roots of sintered porous titanium are being evaluated in Rhesus monkeys as supports for crowns and bridges. The times of function range from 1 to 5 years. Crowns and bridges are evaluated clinically and histologically. Single crowns are unsupported and free standing without mesial or distal contacts. Bridges are supported by an implant and one natural tooth or by two implants. The restorations are fully in occlusion and function.